The New Apprentice
by WickedNightingale
Summary: A new girl is coming to the palace. She will also become Mahaad’s new apprentice. What will Mana say when Mahaad has a new favorite. What is the Pharaoh’s sudden interest in the girl...? AtemxTéa, MahaadxMana
1. Chapter 1

The New Apprentice

Hi I'm back with a new story.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (I hate doing the disclaimers)

Oh and I wanted to get this clear on the first chapter. **NO BASHING**. On one of my other fics I got anonymous reviews that was bashing Téa so please **if you are going to bash keep it to yourself**The New Apprentice

Summary: A new girl is coming to the palace. She will also become Mahaad's new apprentice. What will Mana say when Mahaad has a new favorite. What is the Pharaoh's sudden interest in the girl...? AtemxTéa, MahaadxMana

Chapter 1: An unexpected letter

--At a secret location in Upper Egypt--

A girl with shoulder length brown hair sat in a chair next to a bed. There lay an old man with a long white beard; his normally tan face was a ghostly white (well as pale as it could go but anyway) and his usually loving brown eyes looked empty.

"Master Zahur will you be alright?" the girl's blue eyes stared at the man that was not only her master but to her he was like family.

The man turned his head towards the girl "Téa don't worry about me. I will _(cough)_ be fine _(cough)_"

"But master-" she started but was interrupted

"Now Téana (AN: 1) don't you worry about me. You have a big day tomorrow. You will soon be living in the new pharaoh's palace and you will make many new friends"

She looked at her master with doubtful eyes "Master I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough. What if-" she was cut of in mid sentence.

"Téa don't worry yourself, you will be fine and you will be able to see your brother again since he's a royal guard but now its time for you to sleep"

She smiled at him "Good night master"

Téa slowly walked out of the room and softly closed the door. She walked down the dimly lit hall. She entered her room and picked up her staff. (AN:2)

'What am I going to do. I'm so scared'

A few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she walked to a nearby window and looked at the millions of stars that lights the night skies.

Memories of her past filled her mind.

_--flashback--_

_It was a dark night and two children were sneaking out of a small house in a village at the edge of the kingdom. One was a young boy about eight summers old with blond hair and blue eyes and the other was a little girl about five summers old with hazel brown hair and blue eyes._

_The girl held her brother's hand tightly "Big brother are we there yet?"_

_Alexander__ (AN:3) looked slightly downwards at his little sister "Don't worry Téa. Were almost there" _

_They got to a large Oasis with a large hill. They climbed to the very top and lied down on the soft sand looking at the stars._

"_Look I can see a crocodile!" the boy said excitedly and too his sisters hand and pointed to the sky to show her what he saw._

_Téa giggled and closed her eyes. __Alexander __smiled at her softly and closed his eyes as well._

_Then they heard a piercing scream…_

_--End flashback--_

That night changed her life forever.

_--flashback--_

_They ran back to the house and saw the town was in flames and people were running and shouting. The ran to where their house had once stood._

_Téa looked at the flames in terror, tears streaming down her face "Mama? Papa?" she made a move forward toward the flames with an outstretched hand. She stopped in her tracks when an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back. _

"_There's nothing you can do Téana" it was Alex she looked at him he was crying too._

_Then suddenly a few guards spotted them and they ran but it was too late. They were caught and taken to a holding area. She was so scared and clutched her brother's shirt burying her face in it._

_When morning came the guards came and tied thick ropes around their wrists then taking them to a large city of white alabaster stone. The people all wore white tunics made of linen with many jewels and wore black kohl eyeliner._

_They were brought to a large stage and they took Alex along with other boys onto the stage and much to her horror they were being sold. She wanted to break down into tears when her brother was sold to the general of pharaoh Aknamkanon's armies. He looked back once at her with a sad smile and then he was gone..._

_Next they pulled her up onto the stage__ along with many other young girls who was also being sold into slavery. She looked around there were many people she looked around. Who would buy her? What would happen to her? So many questions flew through her head but she looked up and the people were bowing. Suddenly an older man appeared and next to him was a young boy. After a while she recognized the boy it was the crown prince and next to him was the pharaoh's royal adviser, Shimon. He was rather short and had gray hair. She turned her attention back to the prince, he had tri color hair and a pair of bold crimson eyes like blood red rubies. She thought they were so pretty. Soon they left after Shimon had a talk with one of the men there._

_Then the auction had begun and many of the other girls were auctioned of. They would probably become slaves for their new masters. Then one of the men wanted to buy her. He looked like a brut, but just when she was about to be sold to that man there was another offer for her. The older man with brown hair and beard with a small tinge of grey in between offered a bag full of gold for her which was quite a lot. She was taken of the stage and brought before the man. He had playful brown eyes with a hidden spark and he smiled down towards her._

"_Don't worry little one I'm not going to hurt you. Come with me" _

_--End flashback--_

After that master Zahur, as she had come to know him, took her in and made her his apprentice. But now her master was dying and she would be sent to live with people she had never even met before. What was she going to do?

_--In the Pharaoh's palace--_

Another day has gone past and Ra (the sun) has set and the cool, dark night has come to the land of Egypt.

The Pharaoh and his guardians have retired to their chambers all except Mahaad he was up late checking security. While he was walking down the corridor he looked into a room found the pharaoh's childhood friend, his apprentice, Mana looking in the spell book and practicing her magic as she did every night.

She was still having difficulty casting certain spells and sometimes when she made big mistakes like freezing all the guards in the palace and didn't know how to change them back, she'd come and get him to fix it. But the worst mistake she probably ever made with magic was when she turned the pharaoh's hair pink, blue and green, what a mess, we almost had to shave his hair of if I didn't find a way to reverse it.

He smiled as he watched her and filled with pride when she was able to do a spell perfectly.

'Well done my apprentice, well done'

She was such a bright and ambitious girl that always brightened the room whenever she smiled. She had silky brown hair and a pair of playful brown eyes she was lovely indeed.

He watched her with great interest but then realized what he was doing.

'What am I thinking? She is my apprentice nothing more'

With that he walked to his room for a night of sleep being a guardian of the pharaoh and Mana's mentor was tiring work.

_--The next morning--_

It was morning and Ra's light flooded through all the windows of the palace awakening everyone from their peaceful slumber.

Soon after everyone had breakfast they all met in the throne room to discus all the important issues of the day and pharaoh Atem having to hear another speech from Shimon about having to find a wife before his eighteenth birthday, which was a few months away.

Mana watched as Shimon's speech bored Atem to death.

'I give him ten minutes before he's asleep' She watched as Atem's head rested on his hand and his eyelids drooped. She had to admit he was so cute when he was sleepy, just like a little kid, but her feelings for him was only that of a sister and nothing more unlike Mariasha, one of the palace dancers, whom was madly in love with him.

Then she was interrupted from her thoughts when two of the guards came in. One was a blond with brown eyes whom despised High Priest Seth and the other guy had pointy brown hair

'What are Joseph and Tristan doing here?' She thought to herself

"Sorry for interruptin' da meeting your highness but a messenger from Upper Egypt came with an important letter for Master Mahaad"

Mana blinked and looked curiously at Mahaad as he took the papyrus scroll and unfold it and read through it a couple of times.

'_What could it be? I'll sneak into his room and find out later he he' _She thought to herself sneakily

"Well what is it?" Shimon asked to end the silence.

"It is a message from my old mentor Zahur. He has fallen terribly ill but is desperate to continue his apprentice's training no matter what. Why I don't know, but he is asking me to tutor her till she becomes a full fledged mage if he does not survive this illness."

"So will you?" Mana asked curiously _'It'll be great to have another girl my age to talk to about magic and such. Talking to Atem is great and all but he's a guy and I can't talk about girl stuff with him. No, that would be…weird'_

"Why so anxious my apprentice?"

"It'll be great I'll have someone I could practice magic with"

Atem smiled at Mana and shook his head "Let's hope she isn't as much of a trouble maker as you are. One is more than enough in this palace"

"Hey if I remember correctly when you were just a prince you liked to get in trouble just as much as I do"

"Mana you know that's not true" Atem defended himself

"Yes it is, remember when we switched the heads of the gods at the temple of Ra"

"No I never did that"

"Yes you did you put the hippo on the crocodile and the crocodile on the..."

"On the falcon" Atem finished the sentence for her (AN: Authoress doesn't own 'The Prince of Egypt')

"Ah so you do remember! See you do like to cause trouble!"

Shimon was shocked "So it was you two who caused all the priests to think that it was the apocalypse and the world was coming to an end!" he looked at them and sighed "But there's no point at being angry now is there?"

Mana smiled triumphantly "Nope"

They all laughed. "Well I guess there will be a newcomer to the palace soon"

Isis touched her millennium necklace. She new about this girl, it most certainly would be an interesting year. She then shifted her gaze to the Pharaoh _'Soon you will find true love my king but will you be able to handle the challenges that follow'_

_--Later that night-The Palace--_

It had been quite a boring day but now Mana was having her evening lesson with Mahaad. They were sitting in a room full of scrolls and many other magical items.

Mana looked up from her spell book at her tutor sitting right next to her with a serious expression on his face. Mana thought he looked handsome when he was thinking hard about something. She tried to fight her oncoming blush.

'_Come on get a grip on yourself! He could never be interested in a little girl like you, you're just his apprentice'_ with that thought she looked back down at the table with a sad expression on her face.

Mahaad seemed to notice the sad expression that spread across Mana's face wrong "Mana is something the matter?"

She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"No master nothing's wrong I was just wondering, what was your mentor like?"

Mahaad was surprised at that she would ask about that. "Well, where do I begin? He was a great man, a very powerful magician; he was like a father to me really. I admired him for his compassionate nature. He used to serve Pharaoh Aknamkanon before I became the pharaohs guardian… we have wasted enough time let's get back to your lesson"

Another hour passed while Mahaad continued to teach Mana but later he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Her head rested on top of her large spell book.

He chuckled and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room where he tucked her in and he stayed there for a while watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and serine.

'_I shouldn't do this'_ as he fought an urge to kiss her but decided that it wouldn't be a good idea while she was asleep.

With that he walked out of her room heading towards his own.

No one knew what was waiting for them the following day when the new girl would enter there lives...

--

(AN:1) Her real name is Téana but she prefers to be called Téa and its easier for me to write using that name.

(AN:2) Her staff looks like the Magician's Valkyria's staff.

(AN:3) Originally they were from Rome and moved to Egypt when they were very young, so Téa's brother's name stayed Roman.

--

Well there's the first chapter. Sorry some of the characters are a bit OOC. This chapter mainly focused on Téa's past and Mana and Mahaad's relationship but there will be AtemxTéa later on in the story…

If you want me to continue please leave lots of reviews!!

_--_

Dancers and Pharaohs


	2. Chapter 2

**NO BASHING**. On one of my other fics I got anonymous reviews that was bashing Téa so please **if you are going to bash keep it to yourself**The New Apprentice

Summary: A new girl is coming to the palace. She will also become Mahaad's new apprentice. What will Mana say when Mahaad has a new favorite. What is the Pharaoh's sudden interest in the girl...? AtemxTéa, MahaadxMana

_Voices__ behind door_

Chapter 2: The newcomer

---At a secret location in Upper Egypt---

Téa was just sitting on a ledge by the pond near her room in the Magician's training school. She was nervous. She heard footsteps coming near her and she turned around and saw one of her friends, Sagira (Its Egyptian, means little one). She had black hair and dark brown eyes, she was a bit short but beautiful none the less.

"Hi Téa what are you doing out here by yourself" she asked and smiled brightly at her friend.

"Oh I'm just thinking" she said looking back over the water that sparkled over the morning sun. Suddenly the large stone gates swung open. Two men on horses came galloping in one was a blond haired man and the other a brunette with a strange pointy hairstyle. They watched as one of the other magicians came up and talked to them and showed them inside.

Sagira looked after their retreating backsides "I wonder what they're doing here?"

"I don't know but let's find out!" Téa answered excitedly.

Sagira looked apprehensive "Téa I don't know if that's such a good idea what if we got caught?"

"Aww come on I really want to know what's going on" she whined and flashed Sagira her best puppy-dog eyes. It always worked.

Sagira sighed in defeat "Oh ok let's go."

They followed the corridors until they came to a pair of large doors and they listened…

"_We have come to take the girl to the palace"_

_Then an older voice answered "So soon she was suppose to go by the next moon"_

"_That was the arrangement but the desert is treacherous and Master Mahaad wants us to get her as soon as possible for her own safety"_

"_I suppose it's for the best she will be ready to leave by sundown"_

Téa backed away from the door she couldn't believe it she was leaving the home and people she loved so quickly.

Sagira looked up at her long time friend.

---Later---

Téa sat on her bed holding her staff tightly. Sagira helped her pack all her stuff and she would be leaving within the hour. She looked around her bare room and walked to the window. She looked outside into the garden.

Back when she first came here she and Sagira had become friends instantly. They would spend many hours in the garden practising and playing.

A lone tear slid down her cheek. The sun was setting showering the room in golden light.

The door opened and it was one of the older magicians came into the room. She accompanied him to her master's room.

She opened the large doors and entered her master's room.

She twisted her staff which she held tightly in her hands. There he sat in his chair. He looked weary and now more than ever his face showed how his sickness is destroying him.

He smiled at her and beckoned her to come closer. She sat in front of his chair and looked at her master and surrogate father.

He smiled gently at her "I guess its time to say goodbye"

Tears welled up in her blue eyes and she stood up and wrapped her arms around her mentor surprising him briefly but then he chuckled and hugged her back.

"Now child it will be alright don't worry. We'll see each other again I promise."

She sniffled and sat back down. Master Zahur then placed a package on her lap and told her to open it. Inside was a beautiful sapphire blue cloak with a silver brooch with diamonds on it that tied it to the front. Téa looked up at her master in surprise and wanted to protest but he stopped her.

"Listen Téa I wanted to give this to you when you turned eighteen but I think it is best that you have it now. In time you will see that that is no mere cloak."

"Thank you, thank you my master" she beamed at him. The old man laughed and ushered her out the door with a smile on his face.

Téa put on her new cloak and headed to her room to gather her few possessions.

A few minutes before she left she heard a small sniff from her doorway and there stood her friend with tear streaks running down her cheeks. Before Téa could say anything Sagira ran to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you Téa" she said as a few more tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you to Sagira but don't worry I'll be visiting before you know it." Téa gave a bright smile despite her sadness and slung her bag over her shoulder.

She walked out of the complex and turned around to look and what had been her home for so many years. She would miss it but maybe she would like her new home and make new friends.

She turned back and walked to the guards. The blond haired man smiled at her and helped her onto her horse. Then they rode of into the night.

_---In the Pharaoh's palace---_

Another day has gone past and Ra has risen and morning has come to the land of Egypt.

On the balcony stood Atem, he has been there for quit a while, and stared across his vast city. He was bored and decided to watch the world outside the palace. His people but part of a world he has never truly seen.

He was about to turn around when the gates opened and three riders rode inside. He recognised two of them but a third was cloaked and the pharaoh could not see the person's face. The one rider helped the cloaked figure of the horse so the person must be female.

'_Probably another princess that Shimon has sent for. Won't he ever quit?'_

The woman took of the hood of her cloak and this peaked Atem's interest.

She looked up at the palace balcony and Atem's heart was caught in his throat.

'_Such beautiful eyes…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I haven't been updating in a very looooooooong while but I haven't really been able to come up with any good ideas and its been a really busy time for me so please I know this is a crappy chapter and I really don't like it but I guess its up 2 u. Please Review and no flames (please)

P.S. If anyone has any ideas on how to get rid of writers block plz let me know I have it bad 

_---------------------_

Dancers and Pharaohs


End file.
